


The Boy Who Lived On The Edge

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Sneaky Harry Potter, Sword of Gryffindor, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: BonusPosition: Bonus Floo NetworkPrompt: Why is the sword of Gryffindor on the ceiling?Words: 489-563 wordsSummary: Harry walks the line between hiding and being caught...in a very sneaky way.





	The Boy Who Lived On The Edge

Ron raised his wand, but before he could cast a Summoning Charm, Hermione smacked it out of his hand. “No cheating, Ron.”

“But Hermione, Harry said whoever found the sword first would win the prize.”

Hermione snorted. “You don’t even know what the prize is.” She lowered her voice, even though they were alone. “And we both know it’s not the real sword of Gryffindor.”

“That’s not the point, is it?” Ron protested, looking around the room. “I want to beat Blaise after we played Chess last week. My set’s still wonky after he crushed them and he hasn’t shut up about it since.”

“I told you, he always starts with the same opening, if you just used the…”

“Oh seriously, Hermione, will you stop telling me how to play chess?” Ron told her. “Are you going to help me look for the sword or not?”

“Fine,” Hermione replied. “But we are not getting distracted again. Looking for a sword, not…anything else,” she said, face flushing as Ron smirked at her.

“You sure?” Ron said, one hand sneaking onto her waist.

“Do you want Blaise to beat you again?” Hermione asked in exasperation. “Or Harry and Draco to walk in…”

“No!” Ron replied, his attention back on their search. His face brightened. “Hey, maybe the prize is a new broom or something!”

“I hardly think so,” Hermione replied. She sighed, looking at Ron’s excited expression. “Alright, let’s do this logically. We can start in the attic and work our way down.”

The door had barely closed behind them when the wardrobe burst open, Harry and Draco tumbling out, a mess of rumpled clothing and dishevelled hair.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Draco panted. He glanced into the mirror. “How come they couldn’t see the sword?”

“It’s not on the ceiling, it's in the mirror,” Harry said. He pointed at the empty ceiling above them. “You have to stand pretty much here to see it, then climb onto the mantle to reach it.”

“Salazar,” Draco muttered, eyes darkening as he looked at Harry. “You’re a sneaky bastard, you know that?”

“Yep,” Harry replied, reaching for Draco at the same moment pale hands dragged him forward into another kiss. Moments passed, their panting breaths growing louder in the deserted room.

“What about…Merlin…the rest of the guests?” Draco said, groaning as Harry’s mouth trailed up his throat.

“Sent them to Diagon Alley,” Harry grinned. “Told them it was a surprise for Ron and Hermione.”

“Wh…why not send them all away?” Draco said, holding in a groan. He loved it when Harry did that thing with his hands, and damned if it wasn’t as obvious as anything how it made him react.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Harry asked. “If they’ve gone up to the attic, I’d say we’ve got about half an hour.”

Draco swore again. “The Boy Who Lived On The Edge?” he teased, though his voice was more desperate than teasing.

“Something like that,” Harry said. “And if they come back before we expect them, consider it payback for last month."

“Urgh,” Draco said, the sound morphing into a groan. “We agreed never to mention that.”

“Well stop talking then,” Harry said, kissing him again.


End file.
